Favorite Sections
by BookWoorm
Summary: My favorite sections of some of my favorite stories. Better than it sounds. Reade and review.


Please Reade and review.

"What's wrong Marcus?" he was too quiet.

"Just stressed out with some paperwork, nothing too worry about" he smiled.

"Why don't you try yoga? I hear it helps stress" Caius suggested.

"I am not doing yoga, Caius!" Marcus snarled. Perfect! I'll get Marcus yoga lessons, that'll teach him to leave me with Mikey Doltan. I couldn't stop the huge grin spreading on my face.

"What are you grinning at Bella?" Marcus asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, just something Katie told me"

"What exactly?"

"Girl stuff" He can't stand anything girly, or hormonal.

"My cue to leave" and Marcus quickly walked, more like ran from the Office. Dad, Caius and I all laughed at Marcus' escape.

"What were you really thinking about dearest niece?" Caius wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Marcus' Christmas Present" I grinned evilly.

"Care to share?" Dad asked.

"As long as you two don't spoil the surprise, I want to see the look on his face when he opens it"

"Look at that grin, it must be good" Dad observed.

"We taught her well brother" Caius agreed.

"I am about to go purchase six Yoga Lessons for my dear Uncle Marcus" They both burst out laughing.

"That's excellent!" Dad praised.

"Why, thank you"

Daughter of Aro » by Mrs Cullen for Life

"Edward." She said turning towards me. "Bella is out hunting. You should go find her and make sure she doesn't come anywhere near the cabin. We want this to be a surprise."

I nodded as we all left the house, the others going in the opposite direction.

I picked up Bella's scent and quickly took off after it. I was about to break through the trees and into a clearing, when I saw her.

She had a mountain lion in her sights and she swiftly began stalking it. When she was close enough, she pounced. Quickly bringing the animal down, and bringing her mouth to its throat. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought she was going to kiss it. Her beautiful lips parted as she sank her teeth into its throat.

So feline, so majestic, so graceful, so unbelievably . . . sexy. I now understood the attraction of watching your mate hunt.

I was certain that my once topaz eyes were black with lust. It was all I could do to stay put where I was standing. A low possessive growl escaped my lips before I had time to restrain it.

Bella whipped around. A single drop of blood ran down her chin from the corner of her mouth. Absentmindedly she licked it off as our eyes met. Venom pooled in my mouth. I wanted her and I wanted her now.

Before I could stop myself, I was an inch away from her; breathing in the one scent my world revolves around. I shivered slightly at the familiar electric current that bounced between our bodies, connecting us. Her own shiver mirrored mine.

My eyes roamed her body hungrily before settling on her eyes. There I could see the lust that I felt, and she could certainly see in my eyes.

"Mine!" I whispered possessively.

A small growled escaped her beautiful, full, red lips. It was like our bodies were one. My body reacted to hers with no conscious thought of my own. Even the smallest movement, the slightest twitch, on her part and my body would respond instantaneously.

She slowly backed away; I matched each of her steps, never taking my eyes off of hers, never letting the distance between us grow. She backed up until her back was firmly against a tall oak tree.

I closed the space between us. We were chest to chest, and my hands were on either side of her head, blocking her from escape. Our breathing was ruff and ragged.

"I have really missed you." I whispered huskily.

I was answered with a soft moan, she seemed incapable of words. Her perfect white teeth bit down on her lower lip as she looked deep into my eyes. Very sexy. I breathed in deep, taking in her heavenly scent. My entire body trembled as I picked up the scent of her arousal.

I couldn't take it anymore. I growled loudly as my mouth greedily found hers. She immediately threw herself into the kiss, deepening it. Her arms wrapped around my neck at the same time her legs wove around my waist. My arms reciprocated by weaving themselves around her waist pulling her closer.

I drew my tongue across her bottom lip, seeking to gain entry. I wasn't disappointed. Soon our tongues were dancing, each fighting for dominance. I threw all the passion I felt into the kiss, deepening it even more.

Her wonderful taste was even better then I remembered. I groaned as a low growl escaped her lips and entered into my connected mouth.

I reached up and ripped her shirt off, causing her to chuckle. Shit! I would have to be more careful; we needed to wear something home.

I pulled back the monster inside of me just enough that I didn't ruin the rest of our clothing. I slowly lowered her to the ground, hovering above her. I bent my head down to her ear.

"I love you!" I whispered. She shivered as my cool breath hit her sensitive skin.

"As I love you!" She whispered back.

That was all the permeation I needed.

Painful Memories » by FantasyFreak1987

I said the first thing that came to mind. "Just a salad is fine." He snatched up a salad, paid, and then escorted me to his family's table. I whispered to Edward, "You didn't tell them about my ability did you?"

He shook his head. "I figured it would be better coming from you. Remember what you said last night about trust."

I groaned unhappily, of course I remembered. It was only last night that we talked about trusting each other.

"I did however tell them you had something to tell them."

I groaned again when I saw him wink.

'_What, are they together now or something?'_

Yes Mike we're together now, so buzz off.

'_OH HORRAY! They're finally together!' _Alice was virtually bouncing out of her seat as we approached.

'_Hey Eddie, so are you going to tell me if you two made out last night or not.' _Emmett focused on Edward as we sat down.

"Not!"

Emmett leaned back and started pouting. I bit my lower lip to keep from laughing but a stifled chuckle escaped.

'_What does she find funny? I don't think sitting at a table full of vampires is a laughing matter.'_ Oh, Jasper, if you only knew.

'_I wonder what she has to tell us. Maybe Alice knows something.'_ I watched as Rosalie looked over at Alice, questioning her with her eyes.

'_Hmm, we know she knows we're vampires, her and Edward are finally together, I know she's completely in love with him. I wonder what else there could be to say? There's no way she can be pregnant, not with how prude Edward is. Can a vampire impregnate a human, hmmm…?'_

I was about to start eating when Alice's thoughts hit me like a ton of bricks. I stared up at Edward in shock. Edward had a hand over his face and was shaking it from side to side.

"Alice!" Edward spoke her name like it was a warning.

"Yes?"_ 'What, we all know your to nervous and scared to lay a hand on her. And I know you haven't even kissed her yet. And just think, soon you won't be the Last American Virgin vampire. Okay, bad pun I know.'_

As I stared at Edward, too shocked to move or speak, I could feel my skin take on a color of red that would shame an apple.

"Alice, I'm warning you!"

I couldn't tell if Edward was serious in his threat or not. I couldn't believe his family. Is this what he had to live through for decades? Just from Alice's thoughts I was teetering on the edge of loosing my cool.

'_Hey Eddie, we'll cover for you. Just take her into the woods and devirginize the both of you.'_

"SHUT. UP. EMMETT!" I screamed.

Everyone went silent and looked at me then to Emmett and back to me. Edward covered his mouth with his hand in order to stifle the laugh I heard trying to escape. It was so quiet at the table you could almost hear the click in their heads as they made the connection.

'_OH. MY. GOD!'_

'_NO WAY!'_

'_Not another one.'_

'_She can't be a telepath too?!'_

"Yes way, I'm another one." I turned to look at Edward's amused face. "Is this what you've had to live with for almost ninety years?" he smiled ashamedly and nodded. "I am _so_ sorry!"

'_That wasn't very nice!'_

I turned back to Emmett and glared. "And giving your brother a bad time about his love life or lack there of _is_?"

"Bella…that's not exactly helpful."

I returned my gaze to Edward. "Oh…right, sorry." I was embarrassed a new.

daybreak » by Kagome Hanyou

When they were alone, and on their way to the hospital, Bella started crying, "I'm so sorry daddy. I didn't mean it."

"I know."

"I just lost it. It got away from me. Oh god, I could've killed her."

"You didn't, Bella." Charlie looked over for a second and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "You didn't hurt anyone, Bella."

She choked on another sob, "Not like I hurt mom in the kitchen."

"Aw, baby," Charlie squeezed her shoulder.

They pulled up to the emergency doors and Bella wiped her tears. Dr. Cullen was waiting for them. He called her over.

"Right this way. Mr. Swan, you can fill out these forms, please." Charlie sat down and waved at her as she walked into the exam room.

"Is Jessica okay?" she asked. _Please say yes, please god._

"She's fine, you on the other hand," he gestured to her arms and she snorted.

"I've had worse."

"When?" he asked.

"When I was a kid." she felt the frustration well up again and restrained herself from cursing, "Can you just send me home? I've got some stuff for burns in the medicine cabinet. This is pointless."

"Just let me finish the examination." he gently took her right arm and turned it around. "Minor burns, somewhere between first and second degree. You're very lucky."

"No luck about it, just quick thinking. I wore a wet blanket so the fire wouldn't burn me, but I gave it to Jess on the way out." she said, studying the bright red skin on her forearms.

"That was very brave, what you did." Dr. Cullen said, smiling at her.

Bella blushed, "It was the right thing to do. By the time the firefighters got there, she would've been dead." Her voice cracked slightly on the last word. Dr. Cullen nodded, still smiling and continued with his examination. "So, now that I saved Jessica's life, I suppose I should stop speaking to her for a month."

Dr. Cullen laughed, "I apologize for Edward. He has his reasons."

Bella narrowed her eyes, "I'm not asking him to explain the weird stuff, but it would be nice to have a conversation once in a while." she leaned in closer, "I know he's worried I'll tell someone about the whole…you know, but I'm really good at keeping secrets." she smirked.

"He's not worried about that," Dr. Cullen said, also in a low voice.

Bella's eyebrows shot up, "He's not?" she questioned.

"No. He said from the start that we could trust you. He was right, of course." Carlisle smiled at her.

"Then, why is he being such a…I don't want to tell you what I think he is. It's a little PG." Carlisle laughed.

"You'll have to ask him that." Bella scowled.

"Of course. I didn't expect any less." she sighed and closed her eyes.

Carlisle pulled her shirtsleeve up and chuckled, "Now what is this?" he asked.

Bella opened her eyes and looked down. She gasped and pulled her shirtsleeve down, blushing furiously, "Zut alors! Don't tell my dad! Quelle horreur! He'll murder me!"

Carlisle laughed openly now, "You know quite a few languages don't you?"

"Four, including English. But seriously, don't tell him I have a tattoo. I'll never see the sun again. I mean it. I'll give you my firstborn child if you don't tell."

"No need for that. Doctor-patient confidentiality, remember?" he winked.

"Oh, merci beaucoup." she said, relaxing.

"Well, everything seems to be in working order. You can go home. I suggest you wrap your arms up before the skin gets irritated from your clothes."

"Yeah, yeah, I know how to treat burns. Trust me." she skipped out of the exam room with a wave. Charlie had just finished with the paperwork when she came out. "We can go dad. I'm fine."

He nodded, "Alright."

Firestarter » by Stephen King Reincarnated

"Thank you." I whispered. Edward turned around to face me still slightly smiling. "For not leaving. But you can. There is no way for me to stop you. Just like every one else you can leave." My voice said one thing and my face and tears said the other. I had never cried this much in front of anyone. Edward's face was soft and lonely. He swiftly walked back to me placing his hands firm on my face.

"I will not leave you." His voice was firm and sure. It was a moment later but I had to ask him.

"Edward, I know I shouldn't ask this but..." I trailed off. He nodded at me to continue. "What are you? Don't tell me your human. I know enough to know a human can't live without a heartbeat." I said quietly.

He stiffened and walked away from me, and I suddenly regretted it. "I can't tell you." his voice was firm.

"Why? I don't care what you are. It doesn't matter to me. I won't leave you for it." I told him in my most convincing voice that I could bring up. He stepped farther away from me to the end of my bed. Edward's face suddenly changed.

He was suddenly angry. "You don't _care_ if I'm a monster! If I'm not _human_!" He asked skeptically. I shook my head. "Then why _do_ you care?" He practically shouted at me. His hands landed on the bar at the end of the bed letting me see his angry expression easier.

"Because it's who you are." I said gently but his anger still showed clearly on his face. "Please don't look at me like that." Edward's face filled in shock. I realized I just gave myself away and covered my mouth with my hands. I could feel the devastation on my face.

"Can you see me?" He asked his face filled with wonder. I sat there in horror of what I had just done. Edward came slowly towards me his expression half caution half amazement. Edward's hands touched my leg softly. "You can see me?" He asked me again wording it differently.

"I can." I whispered and my voice shook as I explained. "I see you with vibrations so I can see you with the slightest movements you make. That is one way I knew you didn't have a heartbeat for I would see you better because of it and of course hear it. I can also hear you breath and see you move like that." I matched my pace with his to prove my point. His mouth dropped open. "Your mouth is open." I whispered. Edward struggled with his expression. Then I asked what I was afraid of. "Please don't say anything." I panicked the monitor jumping trying to match place with my heart. Would Edward? Could I trust him?

"I won't. I promise." He said coming even closer. My hand touched his face and my heart slowed to a walk.

"Thank you." I said with feeling.

"You're welcome, Bella." Edward said softly, placing his hand on mine and lifted it from his face.

(A/N: jumping a chapter.)

"Bella?" he asked me from the indention of my shoulder.

"Yes Edward?" I asked him quietly. My hands did gentle strokes on his back.

"Do you want to know now? Do you want to know what kind of monster I am?" Edward's voice was low and pained.

"If you are ready Edward." I didn't want to push him. "Though I do not believe you are monsters." He shook his head at the last of my words then lifted his head and took a step away from me. I could stiffen and take a deep breath. His eyes were guarded as he spoke one sentence.

"Bella…we are vampires."

"Do you have fangs?" I asked curious. I know I was supposed to be scared at this fact but really it fascinated me. Everything fit in place as I realized what Edward was saying was true.

**Cloud** **Covered** **Moon** » by EdWarded

"This is a bad idea, isn't it," I muttered, my focus turning to Alice. She was avoiding my gaze, whistling innocently.

"Have some faith in us, Bella. I, for one, highly doubt health class is a subject for chaos," Jasper offered in his attempt to draw my suspicion away from his pixie wife.

"Yeah, Rosalie and I get to be cooks!" Boasted Emmett. Alice slightly pursed her lips as she escaped into the school building.

Edward wrapped an arm around me, kissing my cheek. "The principal asked us to do this while he negotiates new salaries. Really now," he bested me with his crooked smile. "This day will be over before you know it."

**Gym**

"Okay everyone, stretch those legs." Alice had taken over gym. Nearly half the class was in tears.

"I don't think we can all learn to do the splits by the end of the session," whimpered Jessica.

"You can't?" The teacher's face fell in gloomy disappointment.

Tyler raised his hand. "Um, Miss Cullen, I'm not sure how to say this, but most of us males in the room would rather not participate in an after-school ballet presentation. I mean, usually substitute teachers just have us play bombardment, remember?"

"ALICE!" We all turned our heads to see Jasper swing open the gym doors, his eyes filled with lust.

"How did health class fare?" Alice asked (for the sake of everyone else), gravitating toward her husband's persuasive intensity.

"They forced me to teach sex ed," he spoke with a husky voice as he drew her into a passionate kiss.

The entire gym boomed with everyone's cheers.

"Good, now get her out of here!" Lauren yelled, waddling toward the cart full of dodgeballs. Angela was lying next to it, trying to use the metal bars to raise herself off the floor and out of her uncomfortable, failed attempt at doing the splits.

**English**

"Miss Swan, would you read from where we'd left off yesterday?"

I rose from my chair as I cleared my throat. _"What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night so stumblest on my counsel?"_

"_By a name, I know not how to tell thee who I am. My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself, because it is an enemy to thee. Had I it written, I would tear the word."_ The verses flowed from Edward's lips as though honey, bringing the entire room to awed silence. I was dumbfounded and had nearly lost my place in the book.

"Please continue, Miss Swan," he said, taking a leisure step toward me. I swallowed hard.

_"My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words of that tongue's utterance, yet I know the sound. Art thou not Romeo and a Montague?"_

_"Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike." _Edward was a mere foot away now. I heard one girl sigh dreamily behind me as another girl huffed with some sort of irritation.

"Do you realize how jealous you're making everyone feel right now?" I whispered in annoyance, trying desperately to keep my head from floating off.

"You have no idea," he smirked.

A sudden knock at the door made the whole class jump. It was Alice. "Hi Edward! I'm afraid you'll have to take over health next period and.." her eyes darted to the left as a pale, lanky figure grabbed her hand and began to steal her away, "..there''sclosetseeyalater!"

**Lunch**

I stepped into the cafeteria and immediately cursed myself for not packing a lunch. Several kids were hunched over their chairs, throwing up on the linoleum floor. Emmett had emerged from the kitchen, clad in a 'kiss the chef' apron, pointing with his ladle in defiance.

"Are you calling my wif-I mean girlfriend a bad cook?" He accused no hurler in particular.

"You're the one who prepared that dish!" Rosalie shouted from behind the food counter.

I moved sideways to allow Eric to scramble by. He was hugging the butt of his pants. "Ch-chili.. don't eat it, Bella." He warned as he made a dash for the bathroom.

**Health Class**

Edward exhaled with agitation. "We're juniors. Shouldn't you have learned these things already?"

"Um, yeah - this is Forks though. Our town is characterized by its lofty morals." Mike boldly reminded his teacher.

"Lofty morals my ass, teenage pervs," Edward muttered under his breath as he placed a hand over his brow and pouted softly.

My eyes wandered around the room. The afternoon class was smaller than usual.

Most of the students were in the nurse's office. But apparently the dozen or so sitting in this classroom..

Edward tossed a note on my desk.

_I'd rather not be subjected to their crude thoughts a moment longer._

_Count to ten and get under your desk!_

I sighed with relief. This session had been just as embarrassing for me.

"Hey class, what's that outside?" Edward pointed to the window. With everyone's attention diverted, he briefly disappeared, returning just as the fire alarm went off. Water immediately sprayed down from the ceiling.

Edward folded his arms, a smug grin on his face as he watched the kids scream and run out of the room.

My empty stomach whined as I sat huddled under my desk.

If the Cullens ever subbed again, I would definitely fake an illness and stay home.

Good Morning, Class by dreaminspired

The first time, it was an accident.

The second time, it was Jacob's fault.

I don't remember the third time very well.

I could've prevented the fourth time, but I didn't.

The fifth time was Edward's fault.

**Paging** **Dr** **Cullen** by missbluejuju

I nearly forgot to place the diamond under the mattress, but quickly positioned the stone directly under her sleeping form before I left her for the night.

Even though I would have been content to sit in the chair in the corner of her room and stare at her beauty all night, it seemed a bit creepy. I decided on another long run instead, knowing Esme and Carlisle would be in the house all night to make sure nothing happened to my love. Over the course of the next hour, I thought constantly of Bella, wondering if she was sleeping peacefully and hoping Rose would be proven wrong so Bella and I could be together in peace. When I returned hours later, Bella was curled up asleep on my couch.

I frowned and nudged her shoulder. "Love, what are you doing here?"

Bella yawned sleepily and fisted her hand around my shirt. "Don't tell Esme, but that bed is incredibly uncomfortable. It felt like I was sleeping on rocks."

I grinned and pulled Bella to me for a perfect kiss, and from somewhere in the house Rose groaned.

The **Soul** **Mate** and the **Stone** by Mac214

Edward was waiting patiently in the rocking chair, staring at Eddie. Annoyed I got up, went up to him and put Eddie in his arms. "Bella, what are you doing?"He asked, now annoyed.

"Edward, you are going to like Eddie and spend a few minutes alone with him so-" he cut me off

"Where are you going?"He asked.

"I'm going to the bathroom, I'll e back in 5 minutes and I better see you two getting along, otherwise you are going to have a very angry girlfriend." I stated with a no nonsense look and left. I never did understand why Edward disliked Eddie. Instantly, I felt bad because I realized then, that I was being terrible by almost completely ignoring Edward to Eddie **(lol I did this to my guy friend except it was his dog!) **I was filled with regret and turned back to my room. I stopped as soon as I opened the door, nothing could have caught me more off guard. Edward was sitting straight up with Eddie perched on his shoulder, but the cutest thing was that Eddie was chewing on Edwards hair. Edward stared at me with a crooked grin and I couldn't help but just go up to him and hug and kiss him. I started laughing as Eddie came in between us and nuzzled my cheek. I looked at Edward and exclaimed, "Edward that was so cute, how did that happen?"

"Well love you see, I was just sitting here when he climbed up onto my shoulder and just started chewing on my hair" He said with a slightly disgusted look. I laughed and cooed at my little Eddie.

"Edward, I'm sorry I ignored you for the past 2 weeks, it's just that Eddie is so damn cute. I promise it won't happen again." Edward looked so relieved, "Thanks love and what do mean he is so cute. Aren't I as adorable?" He said with a coy grin. I rolled my eyes and retorted, "Well can you growl" Edward shot me an incredulous look that said _are you serious?_ He dropped his head down to my level and then made a low growl in the back of his throat. I was impressed he would actually try to compete with Eddie. "Okay if you want to play Edward then game on.

"Can you purr?" I asked, half excited.

He raised an eyebrow before purring near my ear. I was stunned, that was the sexiest sound I had ever heard.

"Love, are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"That, was the hottest sound I have ever heard" I managed to say before attacking him on my bed.

**Edward** and the **cat** » by Cullensporks

A/N:

Please review. And check out the stories, they are good.


End file.
